


Wanting

by boomersoonerash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feels, Gen, Love, Love Poems, Pining, Poetry, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/boomersoonerash
Summary: I want youI can't have you





	Wanting

I think Taylor Swift got it right  
She said there is nothing worse than wanting what you can't have.  
I want you  
I can't have you  
It's the worst and best thing  
The worst because my feelings may consume me  
The best because you make me so damn happy


End file.
